zenkorafandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
The werewolf is one of seven 'species' caused by the mutations of the undead virus. Like all undead, they exhibit both characteristics similar to the host species and to all undead species as a whole, as well as attributes that are entirely unique. Although many werewolves transform into wolf-like creatures, the wolf is in fact not the only animal transformation known to other members of their 'species'; thus, the name is a misnomer. Biology 'Physical' After the initial infection with the werewolf variety of the undead virus, werewolves will experience a gradual increase in beast-like tendencies and hair growth, and an enhanced craving for raw meat regardless of the host's original dietary habits. The visual, auditory, and olfactory senses are heightened to a considerable degree, although this varies with the medical condition and history of each individual. Muscle mass is also significantly increased, and misanthropic tendencies usually manifest. Minor injuries such as cuts and bruises heal at a much faster rate than that of the host species; platelets also act faster within the body of a werewolf, thus causing blood clots far more efficiently in the presence of wounds. Although not impossible, it is difficult and thus rare for a werewolf to heal from greater injuries, such as the loss of a limb. If an injury that would normally be fatal to the host species is inflicted anywhere from the neck upwards, the werewolf will die despite its considerable powers of regeneration. Werewolves suffering from extreme hunger will usually enter a pseudo-hibernation state when physical activity largely ceases until a suitable source of food is acquired. The transformation Upon contact with post-sunset light from the first full moon immediately after the initial infection, the infected individual will forcibly undergo a typically painful transformation into an animal. The species of this alternate, feral form, is usually larger, stronger, and entirely dependent on that of the previous virus-carrier; for example, if a human werewolf who transforms into a wolf transmits the virus to another, the newly infected host will also transform into a wolf. If the infected individual is not originally a human, however, the alternate form will merely be a larger, more feral version of the host creature, rather than that of the original carrier. If there is cloud cover sufficient to completely block out the light of the full moon, the werewolf will revert to its original form until the moon is exposed once more. After the werewolf has experienced his or her first twelve full moons, the forced transformation becomes permanent unless the infected individual retains enough will to reverse the process. It is impossible to resist transformation under the light of the full moon, although intense levels of determination can force changes between forms even without moonlight. Most werewolves, when transformed, regress to a primal state characterized by extreme hunger, pack-instinct, and territoriality that can only be reversed with, once again, intense will and experience. 'Magical' Werewolves possess a mild form of telepathy that enables them to communication non-verbally with animals and other werewolves, regardless of their current form. The general environment around a werewolf becomes more feral and unkempt in nature; for example, all lights become slightly dimmer, plants grow faster, and decreased visibility in the form of weather conditions are all typical phenomena when a werewolf is present in the area. The size and range of these effects grow accordingly to the age and number of werewolves in the area. In addition, the calls of werewolves when in their feral form can cause temporary paralysis and induce panic when used on trained targets. Virus transmission can be achieved merely through non-fatal physical injury caused by the werewolf, or through contact with various bodily fluids such as blood and saliva. 'Gerontological' The werewolf, like all 'species' of undead, cannot die from old age or disease. They also age roughly two times slower than that of whatever host species they previously were. Bacteria and other viruses cannot survive in the body of a werewolf, and thus they are immune to sickness. *'Silver' - If silver enters the bloodstream of a werewolf, it robs that individual of the immunity to any illnesses or diseases that the host species would normally be susceptible to. It is fatal to any werewolf if silver comes into contact with their brain tissue or cardiac muscle. All other injuries caused by direct contact with silver permanently loses the ability to heal. *'Gold' - Werewolves in close proximity, contact, or ingestion of gold in anything other than minuscule amounts become unable to change between forms. The ferocity of 'wild' werewolves will be culled, and it becomes impossible to distinguish between such werewolves and a 'normal' human or animal. *'Sunlight' - Werewolves experience the same effects under direct exposure to sunlight as they do with gold. Notable werewolves *Lupin Fulmune *Kade Rivok *Elupin von Yournikadavia Category:Undead Category:Werewolves